Super Mario Bros. (1993 Director's Cut)/Transcript/1
TBA - Previous • Next - 2 (Shows Universal Pictures logos) (An over-world theme from the original Super Mario Bros. game is heard on the background) (Shows Nintendo logo) (Shows Colin Entertainment Ltd. logo) Universal Pictures presents A Colin Entertainment Ltd. production In association with Nintendo and Colin Entertainment Ltd. (Scene fades to an 8-bit version of Brooklyn in 65 million years ago where it was been populated by dinosaurs) Bob Hoskins as Mario (Dan Castellaneta) Narrator: A long, long time ago, the earth was ruled by dinosaurs. John Leguizamo as Luigi Narrator: They were big, so not a lot of people went around hassling them. Actually, no people went around hassling them because there weren't any people yet. (Scene cuts to Barosaurus and Animantarx eating the bushes as the mammal run away scared from them) Dennis Hopper as President Koopa Narrator: Just the first tiny mammals, basically life was good. Barosaurus: You know, it just don't get no better than this. Animantarx: Yeah. (Scene cuts where the 8-bit changed to real world) Brooklyn 65 Million Years Ago Narrator: Then something happened, a giant meteorite struck the earth. Good-bye, dinosaurs. (A meteorite falling at Brooklyn then the scene fads to white as it was exploded and kill many dinosaurs) And Samantha Mathis as Princess Daisy Narrator: But what if the dinosaurs weren't all destroyed? What if the impact of that meteorite created a parallel dimension, where the dinosaurs continue to thrive and evolve into intelligent, vicious, aggressive beings. Just like us. And, hey! What if they found a way back? Super Mario Bros. - Director's Cut Brooklyn 20 Years Ago (Scene cuts to Daisy's mother carrying with the baby running in the tunnel where she was been chased by someone then she climbing the ladder when a mysterious figure is standing there and waiting to capture her) (Scene cuts to as she was run to the street where she put the baby with the meteorite rock at the front door of the church then she runs away) Music by Alan Silvestri Edited by John Venzon, A.C.E. and Mark Goldblatt, A.C.E. (Scene cuts to a nun as she saw a baby laying as she carry it into the church) Executive Producers Fred Caruso and Colin Lloyd Pendergast (Scene cuts to Daisy's mother running back to the ladder of the tunnel) Based on Super Mario Bros. by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka (Scene cuts to inside the church where the hatch is open where it was revealed an egg inside it) Written by Parker Bennett Terry Runté Ed Solomon Colin Lloyd Pendergast and James Sharp (Scene cuts to Daisy's mother running until she slowly backwards until she was been bumped by someone) President Koopa: Where's the rock? Where did you leave the rock?! Daisy's mother: Koopa! (Daisy's mother pushes the wood as it was collapses the tunnel where President Koopa is completely going back to the portal but Daisy's mother is killed to death of the falling rocks) (Scene cuts to the church where the egg is hatching where it was revealed an infant human girl) Produced by Jake Eberts Roland Joffé Colin Lloyd Pendergast James Sharp and Shigeru Miyamoto (Then later the nun saw a piece of a meteorite rock holding) Directed by Rocky Morton Annabel Jankel and Colin Lloyd Pendergast (Scene cuts to a daytime in Brooklyn) Brooklyn The Present (Scene cuts to the other side of Brooklyn bridge) News-reporter: One of Brooklyn's largest construction projects has been ordered shut down as university students continue their search for dinosaur bones. (The car is enter the construction site) News-reporter: Head contractor Anthony Scapelli is now arriving hoping to settle the dispute. (Many people leave the car) Anthony Scapelli: Who's in charge of this hole? (Daisy notice this as she walking toward to him) Daisy: I'm the boss here. Anthony Scapelli: I'm Anthony Scapelli. I'm the boss elsewhere. My boys need to get back to work here. How long are you gonna be diggin' up these bones? Daisy: As long as our court order lasts, Mr. Scapelli. The university has explained to you how important this site is. But we'd be done here a lot sooner if your goons would stop harassing us. Anthony Scapelli: You look like a smart girl. I bet you'll be done by tonight. I know about the reports about many of girls who've been going missing in Brooklyn lately. I'd be careful. Daisy: James, I'm gonna find a phone and call the university. James: All right. Daisy: Keep everyone digging 'til I get back. (Anthony nods for agreement as when Daisy left and going to find the phone somewhere in Brooklyn, Scene cuts to inside of Mario and Luigi apartment as the camera pans to the television where Luigi watching) TV host (on television): Welcome to Miraculous World, where each week we ask unanswered questions. Today on our Miraculous World, another dimension the universe next door. An alternate world separated by time and space and yet somehow joined and contiguous with our own. (Then the camera pans to Mario talking to the phone) Mario: Mario Brothers Plumbing, no leak too small. Uh- huh. Uh- hu... no, no, no. Don't touch it. No, no... It's not a big problem. Just leave it to the professionals. (Scene cuts to Luigi eating peanuts and watching television) Person (on television): When I looked around, I was somewhere else. TV host (on television): Another dimension, you mean? Person (on television): Sure. Mario: Okay, we'll be right there. (puts the phone down) Luigi. We got a broken dishwasher at the Riverfront Cafe. You know what that means? We got work! Luigi: Oh, Mario, right now on "Miraculous World," this guy just found out that he was in another dimension. (Mario turns off the television) Mario: The only thing miraculous I know is that we're still eating, while we're going broke. Luigi: We ain't "goin" broke, Mario. We're already there. (still eating peanuts) Mario: Yeah? (drop the boot at Luigi) Are you spending money on this stuff? Look at this! Luigi: Yeah, but that's got the article about the missing Brooklyn girls in it. Mario: It's also got one on the scientist who turns brains into cheese. Luigi: Yeah, well, you don't know. It could happen. Mario: (laughs) How could that possibly happen? (grabs Mario and Luigi's tool pack) Luigi: Anything's possible, Mario. You just gotta believe. Mario: I do believe. I believe the rent is three months overdue, that's what I believe. Come on Luigi, (throws Luigi's tool to him) we got work to do before it's to late. (Scene cuts to Mario and Luigi hops on their vehicle and driving to the Riverfront Cafe) Mario: (pointing left) Hey, turn left here. (Luigi turning right) Mario: Left! I said left! What are you doing? Luigi: I don't know, Mario. Just trust me, I got a good feeling about this alleyway. I don't know. My instincts tell me this would be faster breathe in, big brother, we'll get there. Mario: Luigi! (Scene cuts to the Riverfront Cafe) Luigi: You know, I read that sea turtles navigate thousands of miles on instinct. Mario: Not in New York traffic they don't. Luigi: What're you complaining about? Come on, we're here, aren't we? Mario: You're getting worse. Luigi: I'm getting worse? Mario: How did we get into sea turtles? Luigi: Faster. What did I tell ya, huh? Mario: It's a miracle we made it alive. Luigi: I thought you didn't believe in miracles, Mr. Tough Guy, huh? (Mario and Luigi jumps off the vehicle when they had been spotted something bad) Mario: Great it's the Scapelli! They beat us to it again. Another lost job! Luigi: Well we got it first where you got the phone, there's no way that Scapelli did it. Mario: Come on, we better teach them a lesson. (Mario and Luigi enter inside the Riverfront Cafe) TBA. TBA - Previous • Next - 2 Category:Transcripts